The Aftermath of the Awakening
by Lemon101
Summary: Sequel to The Scary Yet Bright Awakening. Maka has lost her memory and is now living a lie. Soul is determined to get her back and defeat the evil man. Will he succeed? M rated in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequal to The Scary Yet Bright Awakening. I thought about writing it to just answer some questions readers might have had.

* * *

_She woke up the next day, dizzy. Everything that happened the previous night was just a haze to her. She sat up and saw she was on a hard metal table, and naked!?. She stood up and grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around herself. The girl looked around to see if her clothes were anywhere but they were gone._

_She walked around the old building seeing if she could find out where she was. All there was were doors everywhere and most of the rooms were empty. _

_When she got to the end of the hall she turnred the corner and saw a huge room like the center of a house. There were a whole bunch of staircases leading from this room. It looked like an average living room just about five times the normal size._

_She looked around and saw there was a light on in a room in the far corner. She crept over there, trying not to make any sound. She peaked through the little window on the door and saw somebody cooking. She pushed the door open and saw a man. He was about 6 feet tall with white hair. _

_Once she saw the screw coming out of his head, she knew exactly who it was._

_"Stein!?"_

_"So your finally awake." He crept closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer. He gave her a short hard kiss on the mouth. She immediately panicked and pushed him away "Whats wrong, you seem a little shaken up, darling...?" He asked with a smirk cause he knew she didn't remember anything from the previous night._

_"What happened!? Where are my clothes!? Where am I!?" She asked trying to cover herself up even more remembering that shes nake and only has a sheet on. "Don't you remember this is our house, and were engaged." He walked up to her and rewrapped his arms around he waist and moved his hands slowly down to her butt and squeezed. She gasped from the sudden motion and covered her mouth from embarassment._

_"Look down." she looked down and saw the small diamond ring on her skinny finger "When did i get this?" she asked not pushing away from him this time. "Remember i gave it to you last night while we were...making love." he whispered in her ear. _

"How_ long?" she asked quietly putting her head down. "What was that?" he grabbed her by the chin gently and lifted her head so she could look him in the eyes. "How long have we been.. You know?" he got a wide grin on his face and lied. But she didin't know that "A couple months, why do u want to know?"_

_"Because I can't remember any of this, living here, and being engaged."_

**Time skip...**

Over the next few years Maka lived her life thinking she was engaged to Stein. They eventually got married too, so she lived her life as one huge lie. And she didnt even know it.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul sat on his couch looking at the ceiling. No tv on, not even the smallest sound a person could think of. All he could hear was his own breathing.

It was August 26th. _That_ day, the day that his best friend went missing into the woods with _him. _Stein.

Soul could never forgive Stein for what he did. Never. Maka was his best friend in the world, maybe even more to him. But he could never admit it to himself, he just couldn't.

He heard a faint knocking at the door. He didn't want to get up and answer it, he just wanted to sit there all day and drown in his own depressing thoughts. The knocking continued, soul didn't want to hear the annoying sound continue so he decided to get up and answer it. When he opened it he saw the loudest person he could ever meet, Blackstar. His blue haired best friend came barging in. He had some bags in his hands so the only question was, what was in them?

Blackstar sat the bags down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Okay, I know what today is and i would usually leave you alone, but you can't keep wallowing in your own self pity every year." he said as he turned and looked at Soul. He was dead serious.

"Look i'm not wallowing and i'm just upset with myself that i couldn't save her." Soul said starting to clench his fist and tears started welling up in his eyes. "Soul, none of us could save her it was too dangerous-"

"DAMMIT WE COULD HAVE SAVED HER!," he punched the wall next to the door, leaving a big crack going down to the floor, "we just didn't try hard enough." soul said in quiet sobs, dropping to his knees.

"I know how you feel, whether you want to accept it or not. You love Maka and you know it." Blackstar retorted walking toward him. He put a hand on his shoulder looking into his eyes and sending a silent message that only Soul would understand. After he understood what Blackstar was saying he gave a small not saying 'yes'.

* * *

Kid was walking around his living room with a measuring tape making sure that everything was symmetrical and properly placed, when he heard a knocking coming from the door. He sighed and put the measuring tape in the center of the table to go answer the door. When he opened the door he found a determined looking Soul and serious Blackstar. "We need to talk." was all Soul said before Kid let the two men into his house.

The three of them were seated in the living room, "Ok i have a proposal-"

"Cut all the formalities. We plan to get Maka back!" Soul slammed his hand down on the coffee table. Kid just sat there dumbfounded looking up at Soul that was standing with one foot on his nicely polished table. "But soul its been ages since shes been gone, do you really think its a good idea to go after her now?"

"I absolutely think its a good idea. In fact I think its a great idea." The silver haired man said sitting back down on the black leather couch. "Well do we even know where she might be?" Kid asked. "No but-" Soul had to think this through. How were they gonna find Maka? "Exactly." kid said only playing one thing through his mind 'I knew from the start that I was gonna have to sort out the beginning'

"Ok lets just go see some more people that might remember some things from that day." Blackstar suggested, more like commanded because he knew they would go with it.

* * *

They arrived at an apartment "you sure this is the right place?" Kid asked unsure if they had gone to see the person they had been looking for. "positive" Blackstar replied very sure of himself and his decision. He knocked on the door three time waiting for an answer, when they heard footsteps coming from inside they tensed up. "Hello" The door opened up to see a sweet looking woman standing there with an innocent look. "Tsubaki?" Blackstar asked looking kind of shocked. They hadn't seen her since a couple days after Maka dissapeared, but they knew she was still around and safe thanks to random people that saw her at the market buying some food.

"Blackstar?" Tsubaki asked in shock she couldnt believe her eyes. She didnt realize how much he grew. "Please come in." she said stepping to the side letting the three men into her home.

"So what brings you all here?"

"I decided to go search for Maka and bring her back." Soul said very seriously. Tsubaki stood there in shock, she dropped the glass of tea she had made for herself. "Are you serious?" she asked still kind of shocked but she could move now. "As serious as I'll ever be." He said with eyes that said 'if you ask one more time im gonna punch you', but he would never do that. He would never hit a woman.

"We just need to know some stuff from the day that she dissapeared." Kid said to get to the point of everything.

"Okay and what would that be?"

"Do you remember who took her that day?"

"No."

"Well that person was... Stein."

"Oh thats right."

"Okay now that thats cleared up, do you remember or have any idea where they might have went?"

"Yes actually."

"WHERE!?"

"Well they were headed into the woods, remember. You guys were the ones who told me."

* * *

**Ok just encase you were confused this story takes place 7 years into the future so everybody is all grown up and there teams are all split up cause they graduated and Soul, Blackstar, and Kid all live in the same houses they did before just the women moved out and lets just pretend that Tsubaki moved out before they grew up. And most of the other people will show up in the next chapter.  
**


End file.
